High School Story/Season 1 Characters
Main Characters *'Autumn Taylor' (voiced by Crystal Diane) - Autumn is a confident, down-to-earth and very smart 15 year old who is new at Heist High School. It is her sophmore year and things at this school are much different than they were at her old school. But Autumn is learning to adjust. On the first day of school she meets Julian, who is a hunky but quirky jock and is very outgoing. Julian later introduces her to Payton Lucas, who is a very peppy girl and a major fashionista. Autumn becomes close friends with Payton and Julian and with the help of these two, tries to get through high school one step at a time. But things don't turn out to be too easy for her especially when she meets Mia who is a popular cheerleader who is very jealous of Autumn's confident personality. The two constantly butt heads throughout the series. To make things even more jampacked for Autumn, she soon finds out that her old friend goes to this school too, Wes. But the two don't exactly have a solid past. Autumn is also a fantastic artist and loves to create beautiful masterpieces. *'Julian Santiago' (voiced by Tristan Conti)- Julian is an outgoing and quirky jock who attends Heist High. Is the first character to meet Autumn. At first sight, Julian feels a connection with her. He introduces her to Payton, who has been good friends with Julian ever since elementary school. The two help Autumn at Heist. Julian is a football player. He loves sports and is very athletic. Gym is Julian's favorite class and is one of the only ones he really excells in. Throughout the series, Julian debates his feelings for Autumn but he soon realizes he has big competition with Wes, one of Autumn's old childhood friends who she reveals she had a crush on. *'Payton Lucas' (voiced by Lisha Jane) - Payton is a very peppy teenage girl who has a passion for fashion and loves to accessorize! Payton is also new best friends with Autumn and is so excited to help her navigate Heist High. Payton is a very loyal friend and is always there for them no matter what. Whether it's with boy trouble, school drama, or a fashion disaster, Payton is there! Payton is also an animal lover. She helps out at animal clinics and animal adoption centers. Payton is adopted herself so she likes to make sure animals have a home just like she was given one. *'Mia Versonsky '(voiced by Lydia Robinson) - Mia is a very popular and attractive cheerleader who some may say is also a bit stuck up. Mia is the daughter of Principal Veronsky so she often easily gets by and can do anything she wants in school. Mia even has a group of cheerleader friends who follow her around and act as her sidekicks. But, when Autumn shows up at Heist, Mia fears that her popular status might be overshadowed by Autumn because not only is she fiercly confident but she's smart and pretty! Mia is very jealous of Autumn and often butts heads with her. Mia will do anything to get what she wants. But even though Mia and Autumn may not have the best relationship, they do sometimes get along and when they do, something great always comes out of it! *'Wes Walker' (voiced by Eric Fields) - Wes is slacker dude who is very laid back and rebellious. He got kicked out of his old school in the middle of his freshman year and then came to Heist. He's also old friends with Autumn. The two haven't talked in a long time and Wes is very surprised to see Autumn on her first day. Throughout the series, the two rebuild their friendship and who knows, they might even rediscover some old feelings they once had for each other. On his downtime, which is usually all the time, Wes likes to skateboard and play video games. Wes is also good friends with Julian and likes to hang out with him, Payton, and Autumn. *'Nishan Gupta' (voiced by Joseph Brandon) - Nishan is a nerdy boy who is a fan of science and math. Even though he is very quirky and geeky, he is a very sweet guy and always cares about others. Nishan also has a very fashionable sense of style which comes to show throughout the series. He is friends with Autumn, Payton, Wes, and Sakura. *'Sakura Henson '(voiced by Karli James) - Sakura is a fiesty gamer girl and step sister of Mia. The complete opposite of Mia, Sakura has bright pink hair, loves to play video games, and is more into boyish things. Sakura hates most things girly and also hates stuck up, rude people -- people much like her sister. Mia avoids Sakura as much as possible and not many people know they are sisters but that's completely fine with Sakura. To her, she'd rather not be known to be related to Mia. Sakura is also more on the independent side and even though Autumn and her friends are nice to her, she'd rather spend her time playing video games than hanging out. Recurring Characters * Campbell (voiced by Karoline Matthews) - Campbell is a very talkative and slightly airheaded cheerleader. She is very very social and has trouble focusing which annoys Mia, who is one of her best friends. Campbell is seen throughout the series with the cheerleaders. Campbell is also a sweet and kind girl, unlike Mia. * Bayna (voiced by Celeste Banks) - Bayna is a laid back slacker girl who becomes fast friends with Wes. She is a little older than the rest of the sophomores because she stayed back a grade or two. Bayna is very mellow, chill, and does not have much care for school. Autumn grows jealous of Bayna the more she hangs out with Wes. Bayna is revealed to have started dating Wes in the episode "The Skip Story." Bayna however also can have an attitude and this detracts a lot of the gang from her. However, they put up with her for Wes. * Alex (voiced by Zack Lim) - Alex is a hunky and strong low brass marching band member. At first, when Autumn sees him she thinks he's a wimpy nerd when he's in his uniform but when she seems him out of his uniform, she practically falls in love. Alex and Autumn hang out and bond some more. They eventually make their relationship official in "Winter Wonder Story." * Cabrero (voiced by Homer Lim)- Cabrero is a smart student filmmaker at the school. He likes to make movies and is very famous around the school for it. Cabrero becomes friends with Autumn, Payton, Julian, Nishan, Wes, Mia, and Sakura and hangs out with them every so often. Cabrero appears a few times in season one. Category:High School Story Category:Casts Category:Characters